


The Voice of an Extension

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Season/Series 05, Temporary Character Death, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer rises, Dean starts to hear a voice in his head.  He tries to ignore the implications of it, but begins to realize that maybe the voice has always been there and just now gained the ability to talk.  But does he fully realize what happening? And, when he does, can he stop it?</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>What could've happened in the beginning episodes of season 5, if one little thing was changed in the very beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of an Extension

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bold and italicized' is the voice talking, while 'italicized' is Dean talking in his head. All other talking is done "normally"

A bright white light exploded out of the hole forming in the ground and Dean and Sam stumbled backwards, trying uselessly to get away from the rise of the devil.  The light seemed to reach out to Dean, obliterating everything else so that he could barely feel Sam beside him.  The worst part about it though, was that Dean could feel something inside him reaching back, a joyful feeling rushing through him at the proximity of the brilliant light.  A piercing noise of an angel’s true voice added to the commotion and the building around them shook, breaking dangerously apart though only Sam noticed.

_‘ **Hello Creation, it is enjoyable to be with you again**.’  _ A voice suddenly spoke into Deans head, sounding overjoyed and familiar but with a taint beneath the words that made his skin tingle in pleasure.  Dean only half aware as Sam pulled him away from it and towards the door, he wanted to go to the light so bad, to reconnect with it, though he couldn’t remember being connected with it in the first place.  He could see in his peripheral vision Sam beating at the door, trying to get it open and get them out, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why.  That voice and the light were awe-inspiring and he needed to get closer to it, not to leave, why couldn’t Sam see that?

Just as soon as the thought came to him, the world faded and then reformed.  After locating Sam, Dean glanced around as clarity somewhat returned to him.  They were on a plane, great, one bad place to another.  For a second he was horrified that he had let himself be so caught up in awe over the light, but then his gaze was caught by the plane window and the pillar of light that was building beneath them.  Swearing softly at the unexpected teleportation, he pushed the voice out of his mind and tried to focus on what next, he couldn’t afford to be so distracted with the devil rising!  Nevertheless, the following hours, of landing the plane and then Sam freaking out on the trip to Chucks was lost to Dean, spent as if on autopilot, his head pounding and the voice reappearing to whisper that they need to find Castiel.  It was only when faced with a molar in Chuck’s hair and the knowledge that Cas was dead that Dean started to really wake up again. 

“Cas you stupid bastard” He said softly, shaking his head as the voice echoed the sentiment in different words but no less sorrow in its tone.  While Dean had been failing to get to his brother in time to stop the beginning of the freaking apocalypse, Cas had been facing down archangels and dying while doing so. 

“Stupid?” Sam questioned, turning to face Dean “He was trying to help us”

“Ya exactly” Dean spat, furious with himself, with Sam and with those douche bag brothers of Cas.  Sam asked what next and Dean replied harshly that he didn’t know, pissed at the flippant passing over of Cas’s death and yet knowing it wasn’t the right time to be pissed about it as he would have to do the same in order to keep somewhat sane.

**_‘The angels will be back, you must protect yourself’_** The voice hissed suddenly, bringing up one of Deans memories and then directing him to a door.

  Drawing the angel zapping sigil Cas had drawn what seemed so long ago in the green room, Dean tried to push the angel’s death from his mind, ignoring it like the he ignored the hammering pain behind his eyes.  The voice continued to whisper soothingly to him and Dean knew it was right, he simply couldn’t afford to break now, not just yet.  As the voice had predicted, Zachariah and his lackeys arrived and spewed out a lot of noise about the apocalypse and being on the side of the angels.  To this Dean barked out a bunch of readymade retorts, thankful that even though his mind had decided to take a haze break, he could still act somewhat normal.  Pressing the sigil, the angels disappeared in a flash of light like the one Lucifer had arrived in, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from breaking slightly.

“I learned that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch”

 

~*~

 

They left Chucks house right after and grabbed a motel room, Sam trying to make some halfhearted attempt at an apology for letting Lucifer free.  Having finally had enough with his brothers’ insistence at making everything better and his jack hammering head, Dean left the room under the excuse of getting something from the vending machines.  He didn’t even make it to the machines before sinking against the wall, stumbling around a corner and collapsing, back against the wall to bury his head in his hands.  Just resting there, he tried to make sense of it all.  Cas was dead, Lucifer had risen, his brother was in a fucking reasonable emo-bitch mode, and a random voice was speaking to him like they were old friends, which Dean really felt that they were. Could his life really get any worse?  Oh right, he could just remember that it was all his fault, that’s how it could get worse.  He had failed at the purpose Cas died for, he had broken the first seal, he had been too caught up in his Hell problems to protect Sam from the demon bitch, and he had let himself fall into an awe like focus on the wonder of the light from Lucifer, wanting to get nearer to it.  This whole thing was like a bad movie, he half expected a damsel in distress to get eaten by a dragon or some other petty failure that everyone else but him could fix.  Seriously, the devil rose, why the fuck was he so happy about it?

**_‘Because it wasn’t supposed to happen’_** The voice breathed, its tone something approaching glee **_‘But we changed it, we changed all of it.  Everything they thought would happen, we changed, broke apart and made new’_**

‘No one asked you, and for that matter, who and what are you?’ Dean retorted, murmuring aloud and trying to direct the thought in his head, freaked out about how not freaked out he was and so resorting to anger.  ‘ _Get out of my head!’_

**_‘I am you’_** It responded, then continued **_‘You are me.  I knew that the angels were setting this up, you with them and your brother with me, so I decided to throw a wrench into their plans, as humans say.  I waited, searching for a crack in my cage, an escape. When I finally found it, it was only the thinnest sliver, but I poured my grace through.  Imagine my surprise when I came across the chosen family only to find that the angels plan was over before it had begun! Mary Winchesters first born child did not exist, an empty vessel with no soul!”_**

At this last part Dean froze, he was Mary’s first born though, and he definitely had a soul.  Cas had once said that he had one off the brightest souls the angel had ever seen, though the hunter seriously doubted it.  If he had anything left of his soul it was probably tainted and damaged.  Anyways, end point, he did have a soul.  He opened his mouth to question this, but the voice spoke first

**_‘I must go and get our angel back.  I will tell you the rest when you are ready to hear it’_** The voice hissed, unanticipated worry coloring its tone

“Dean, what’s taking so long?” Sam’s voice came from around the corner and Dean pushed himself to his feet, falling back slightly at the head rush but managing to step away from the wall just as Sam came into view.

“They didn’t have any chips left” He explained, the lie for returning empty handed and taking so long coming to him easily as thoughts about what the voice had said raced through his mind

Sam gave him a slightly suspicious glare, but then seemed to remember he was groveling and the puppy dog face came back up.  “Are you okay? I mean, I know you were good friends with Castiel”

“Fine” Dean barked a little too loudly, pressing past Sam to get into the motel room.  He hadn’t been thinking about Cas, just having a friendly chat with the voice in his head that may or may not be something fro Lucifer. “I’m beat, going to take a nap.  Wake me if anything changes.”

Throwing himself down on the motel bed still fully clothed, he pulled off his shoes and ignored Sam’s continued prodding, muttering short and clipped answers.  Laying down and closing his eyes he tried to talk to the voice again but got no answer, the head ache receding and then disappearing altogether.  Figures that the moment he started getting answers, they would be cut off halfway through. 

 

~*~

 

**_‘And see? I brought us our angel back’_** The voice said proudly, its unexpected reappearance loud and almost preening in the silence of Cas's departure **_'He thinks it was our Father, but it was us.  You love the angel, so I do too; I had to get him back.'_**

_'What do you mean? How do you bring an angel back, I thought they just stopped existing'_ Dean was so shocked at the return of Cas and finding out that he was an angel condom that he didn’t even question the voices return or the last part of what it had said.  Oh well, he’d get to that later.

**_'Now that I’m back and you know about being the vessel, I can explain the rest.'_** The voice was still using that smug tone and ignoring Dean’s questions. He had to force himself to act normal as Sam talked to him, half focusing on their conversation about vessels and half focused on the voice.

_'That'd be awesome, and don't leave halfway through this time either.  And then answer my question about Cas.'_   He said mentally, outwardly moving on autopilot as the voice started to talk.

**_'Starting where I left off, the empty vessel would be noticed before it was born, and I knew the angels would create an obedient soul to house Michael instead.  I do not want to kill my brother. I hate him and wish him dead, but I do not want to make that last strike.'_** The voice started, the comfort it felt radiating out to Dean, making him relax even as the last statement caused discomfort he could recognize as his own.  His father’s words about Sam echoed in his head again, he could never kill his own brother.   ** _'So I pushed inside the vessel and cut off my grace into one moment of creation, even if it wasn’t true creation, just an extension. Our father didn’t create us to create others and I think I now know why. I’m finding that maybe Father was right in not letting us create life, it’s too uncertain.  I know and feel your entire life, I really didn’t expect that.  I know who I am, I know who I was, but I know who I am as you also.  It’s weird, you’re changing me much more than I thought.  But I suppose I will change you too, when we are one again.’_**

_‘Dude, I have one angel wanting to climb inside me and you wanting to be ‘one’ with me.  Gotta say, I am definitely not on board with any of that.  No one’s doing freaky angel stuff with my body’_ Dean said with no little amount of annoyance in his tone.  Maybe Michael was in his head wanting to use hi as a vessel, but everything else pointed to it being Lucifer, not that one would be better than the other.  He knew he should be more worried about it, but the feeling of the voice was so familiar that he couldn’t really bring himself to care. It meant him no harm.

**_‘You wouldn’t have a problem with Cas doing freaky angel stuff with your body’_** The voice said slyly, laughing and amused as it broke Deans train of thought and caused him to freeze.

“Shut up!” He hissed, then realized he had spoken aloud when Sam gave him a weird look “Um, nothing”

“You sure you’re okay Dean?” Sam asked, “You’ve been acting kinda strange”

Dean grimaced “Well ya, I’ve got a dick angel wanting to use me as a vessel; I’m not going to be peachy with that.”

Sam accepted that with a nod, but still looked worried.  Evidently deciding to save that conversation for later, he suggested they go check up on Bobby, something Dean agreed on.  They had just gotten to the hospital when the voice spoke again.

**_‘I’m sorry Creation, but I must sleep, we aren’t complete yet, and so I’m still not strong enough to stay with you for long’_** The voice sounded contrite, and to Deans surprise he didn’t actually want it to leave, he had missed it during the period of silence before Cas came back.  **_‘I’m not leaving, just going to sleep.’_** It assured him, sensing his sadness over the perceived abandonment **_‘It won’t be for long.  I need to use grace to heal the tear between us before we can be together for long; we aren’t strong enough on our own.  I need to take another angels grace, but he only angel we’re close to enough to get the grace from is Castiel and the amount of grace we need would kill him’_**

_‘You are not killing Cas!’_ He spat at the voice, his knuckles going white on the car door as he opened it. 

A sense of reassurance was sent through him and the voice spoke softly to pacify him ‘ ** _No, we will not kill Castiel.  I think we love Castiel.’_**

With that, something in the back of his mind seemed to grow lesser, and the comforting presence of the voice was gone.  It felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped away.

 

~*~

 

One moment he was speaking with Lucifer in Sam's body in a fucked up zombie future, and the next he was back in the motel room, staring at Zachariah.  Totally shaken at the future he had just witnessed, he spat out some half assed comment that on any good day you couldn’t catch him even thinking it was so bad.  Zachariah replied with some crap about how he should say yes to Michael before all that happened, but Dean could barely hear him over the sudden roaring in his head.  Great, so the voice was asleep for days, through them finding out Sam was Lucifer’s vessel, to which Dean had felt distinctly amused, as if he knew something no one—including himself—else knew, and through the future he had just been in, both things he could’ve used help getting through, and then decides to wake up and beat at his head now.  Guess it’s better late than never.

**_‘Yes! Here it is!’_** The voice yelled in his head, propelling him forwards.  Dean managed to make himself stumble around Zachariah instead of into him, and then again forced himself to answer Zachariah’s speech with a weak, ‘Nah’.  The roaring didn’t lessen one bit, and he felt something reach out, stealthily grabbing hold of the angel as he advanced, a furious look on his face and words flying.  Then, once again, for the second time in only a few minutes, Dean was in a completely different place and the roaring stopped, though Dean could feel what must be a line tethering Zachariah’s grace to the same place the voice was.  It took him a second to realize he was on the side of a road somewhere, and he turned to find Cas looking at him with something like affection.  Ignoring the voice, which had now started muttering to itself in something that definitely wasn’t English, he acknowledged the only angel actually worth his wings.

“Pretty nice timing Cas” He said, overwhelmed by seeing _his_ Cas, not the drugged up sex guru of the future. 

“We had an appointment” Cas replied, still looking so glad to see the hunter, and Dean felt a wave of affection rush through him that was entirely his own. 

Stepping forwards and reaching out to grab Cas’s shoulder, Dean debated on hugging the angel, but instead settled for one completely and totally heartfelt statement.  “Don’t ever change”

A small grin grew on Cas’s face, but then he questioned, becoming more serious “How did Zachariah find you?”

Reaching in his pocket and grabbing his phone, he answered with a small quip about Jehovah’s Witnesses, and dialed a well known number.  He needed to do whatever he could to change the possibility he had just seen.  And currently, that looked like not leaving Cas to his own devices on becoming human, and working with Sam. 

“What are you doing?” Dean looked up and started, realizing that both Cas and the voice had asked that at the same time.  He answered both.

“Something I should’ve done in the first place.” Calling Sam was the right thing to do, they would have to meet up, stick together if they wanted to live through this without becoming angel condoms.  The voice expressed its displeasure about that through emotions, but said nothing.

 

~*~

 

After asking Cas to retrieve his car, Dean drove up to a small grassy area below some railroad tracks, pausing for a moment to rest his head against the wheel.  He didn’t know what the voice had been doing since Zachariah appeared in his motel room, though he could feel it and the douche angels grace.  He had no idea how he knew it was grace, but he knew he was right about it.  Both him subconsciously and the voice knowingly were acting like a leech with it, draining grace from Zachariah and pulling it into themselves, making Dean feel woozy and like he was on the edge of some high up precipice. 

_‘What are you doing?’_ He asked the voice, trying to fight down the urge to curl into a ball and go to sleep.  It seemed startled at the question, but answered anyways

**_‘I already told you, I needed another angels grace to heal us, using our own wouldn’t have worked because I require all of it.  Can’t you tell?’_** It asked softly, and Dean realized that he could tell.  He could almost feel his soul, a shard of something so much greater pushing itself towards the voice and what it was doing.  It was then that he noticed that Zachariah’s grace wasn’t the only one in his head, almost at the same time realizing how terrible a description that was.  The voice had just built a bridge between him and Zachariah to leech out the angel’s grace, painful as it must be for him.  The grace that was truly being pulled inside his head was so much brighter, beautiful and overjoyed to be connected with him.  It felt like coming home, being whole for once.

**_‘I do not know what will happen when we are finally healed, but we should brace ourselves. I am changing you as you change me.  This has never been done before’_** A thrill of exhilaration ran through him at this last sentence, and it was neither his emotion nor the voices.  Dean squeezed his eyes shut, whatever the voice was doing, healing them, it was working and they were no longer as separate as before, fitting together literally as two different parts of a whole.  A ringing started to sound in his ears as bright white light filled the impala, and Dean only had one moment to hope that Sam wouldn’t drive up in the middle of this before something inside seemed to click, and all went silent. 

There was no sound for almost a mile around, no birds chirping or even wind through grass, the light and ringing disappearing like it never existed.  Somewhere else, two charred wings were now burnt into the ground underneath a balding man, a dead vessel to a dead angel.  Closer, but further at the same time, a trench coat clad figure stopped, glancing around and frowning slightly, aware that something had changed, but not knowing quite what.  A tall man with long hair fiddled with the radio of his car as it screeched and fizzled, nervous as he drove towards the place where his brother was meeting hi.  At the epicenter of it all, a man who had gone to Hell for his brothers life and then been pulled out by an angel who became his best friend, and an archangel who had disobeyed and was cast out to rot in a cage for thousands of years sat in a sleek black car.  They were not ‘they’ anymore, but instead only one, as he had been when first created.  The complete being leaned back from the wheel to recline in the seat, a relaxed smile on his face as the world around him started to move again.

Lucifer opened his eyes.


End file.
